Teenage Forbids
by RandomlyWeird101
Summary: [Hannah Montana] Miley,Lily and the rest of the Stewart family go to L.A for the summer.Miley accedently falls for someone she works with.R&R.
1. Morning Miley!

_Hey.This is my first Hm fic,so I dont know how it'll do.Lol,I love the show,so I think it might be okay.So,ya lets just start the story now._

_Chapter 1:Morning Miley!_

Miley woke up to the familiar rays of the sun shining through her windows.Today was the first day of summer vacation and her,her father,Jackson and Lily were leaving to go on a trip to L.A the next day where she would be trying out for a movie ((As Hannah Montana)).She had planned this trip to relax and just enjoy vacation,but her and Lily had fould out that try outs for the movie Teenage Forbids,((I couldnt think of anything else,lol)) were next week.Her and Lily had read over the plot of the movie,and thought it was perfect for Miley.Lily had somehow persuaded her to try out for it as Hannah Montana.But they were keeping it from her dad and Jackson,and if she got it,then they would tell them,but if she didnt get it,then they wouldnt tell.Since they were leaving the next day,Miley planned to spend the whole day with Oliver,just the 2 of them.Now,normally this would have been a little weird to spend a day together,just the 2 of them without Lily.But since they wernt going to see each other for the _entire_ vacation,this was important to both of them.What she and Oliver had was special,and she didnt want to ruin their friendship in just one summer.He was the first friend she had met when she first moved here ((Made that up)).I know what your thinking,what about Lily?Well,Miley had met Oliver first,but was closer with Lily.Probably because Lily was a girl,and in my opinion at least,is that if your a girl,its easier to share secrets and feelings with another girl instead of a boy.She got up,took a shower, and got dressed.She wore a red and white tank top((Red with white letters)) that said "Secracy girl",a pair of light jeans that hugged her curves perfectly and some white and red DCs.She then went downstairs for breakfast.When she got down there,her Dad was in he living room area,trying to write a song.

"Hey Miles"

"Hey"

"So,what do you have planned for today?"

"Uh,I'm just planning on hanging out with Oliver all day"Miley said,pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

"Isnt that the kid who loves you?"

"Dad,he loved Hannah Montana,till he found out it was me, come on Dad,hes my best friend,leave him alone"Miley said,hardly believing her self that she just said that.

"I know sweetie,I'm just joking.What about Lily,arnt you all gonna spend time together?"

"Well,I thought about it,and since I'm spending the whole summer with Lily,me and Oliver figured we wanted to spend some time together,just the 2 of us."

"Wait,your blowing off Lily for the Oakin boy?"A familiar voice from the stair way came distant but clear as crystal.

"Shut up Jackson!"

"Son,shes right.Plus,you have all summer to bug her about it anyway"

"Dad!"

"Just Kidding"

"Hey!"

Miley finished her cereal and walked over to the door.

"Bye"She said

"Bye"

"Bye"Jackson said"Have fun on your date"He murmered just loud enough so Miley could hear.

"Its not a date!I hate being the only girl in the house,thank god Lily's coming to L.A or I might die"She said before she shut the door and headed off to Oliver's.

_So,theres my first chapter.R&R to tell me if I should continue.Please.  
_

_Lol._

_Love ya,_

_Shelly_


	2. Oliver's Place

_Back again.Lol.Well,lets get to the story._

_Chapter 2:Oliver's Place_

When Miley knocked on Olivers door,he opened it about 10 seconds later.

"Hey Miley!"He said,he sounded cheerful.

"Hey!"She said as she stepped into his house.

"So,what did you wanna do today?"He asked

"Hm,I dont know,I mean,usually Lily would have rushed us out the door with 10 things to do by now"She laughed

He laughed to"Ya,I know what you mean,thats Lily"

This was...weird.They shared a moment of silence before Oliver spoke up.

"I um,talked to Lily yesterday,and she told me something about an audition in L.A?"

"Well,ya know,I"m gonna try out for a movie while I'm there,well not me,Hannah Montana"Miley said

"Thats great!My parents are taking me and my sister away for a mini vacation during the summer as a geta away from all these business trips their taking."

"Really!Where?"

"They wont tell me"

"Oh,mabye you will get to go to L.A!"She said

"Ha,mabye,I doubt it,but hey,you never know with my parents"

"Ya,I guess your right.But this sucks.I have to spend my whole summer in L.A,with only one of my best friends!"She said

"Aww come on Miley.You'l have fun.And if I came,I would make the trip boring"

"Nu uh.You always seem to amuse me."

"Well,still.Plus,you cant forget about your dad and Jackson."

"Ugh,dont remind me"She laughed

"Well,they can be fun"

"Are you kidding?All they do is sing songs about potty training"She said

"Ya,but you gotta admit,they can be funny sometimes"

"Well,sometimes mabye"

Now they were laughing.The day went on,and Miley and Oliver were haveing fun.But when night time,it was weirder than day.They had been alone all day,because Oliver's parents had been away on business till the weekend.They were so busy talking and having fun that they didnt notice the time.It was now 11,and they were both getting tired,but they were both to caught up in their conversation about the night Olier had stuck his head in the sun roof of Miley/Hannah Montana's limo.Also with her manager,and 'Miss Lola',who Oliver had now found out was Lily.By 11:30,they were both asleep.But,it was their position that was weird.Oliver was sitting next to Miley on the couch,and over the couse of the night Miley had fell from sitting to laying down.So now her head was on his lap.Neither of them did anything about it because they were sleeping and they didnt even know.

11,Miley's house

"Hey,dad?"  
"Ya?"

"Is Miley still at her friends?"

"Yes"

"Isnt her friend a guy?"

"Yes"

"What are they doing"

His eyes grew wide.He knew what Jackson was hinting at.

"Nice try son"

Next morning,Oliver's house

Oliver woke up.He looked around the room,wondering why he was downstairs.Then,when Miley moves,he looked down and remembered the day before.He gently shoke her awake,and as she opened her eyes,she imedeatly jumped back.She opened her mouth to speak,but all that came out was

"Uh"

"What?"

"Sorry,it was an accedent,I swear"

"Its fine"

"Well,I probably should leave,since Lily's at my house already"

"Ya,have fun in L.A"

"K,have fun in...where ever it is your going"

"Ok,bye"

"Bye"She said,she gave him a quick hug,and walked home.She didnt know what her father was going to say,but she didnt want to either.

_Well,there you go.Personally,I like this chapter better than one.R&R please._

_Lol._

_Love ya,_

_Shelly_


	3. I'm Home!

_sry 2 make u all wait,but i had 2 do stuff.Lol,again,sry._

_Chapter 3:I'm home!_

Miley walked through her front door and instantly sprinted towards her room.

"Miley Stewart,where have you been?"

She turned around slowly and forced a smile on her face.

"Oh,hey _dad_,nice to see you to"She said sarcastacly,putting extra emphisis on the word dad

"Dont you play inoccent!Where were you?"He asked,even though he already knew the answer.

"I was at Oliver's,you knew that already"

"You spent the night?"

"Yup"

"What did you do?"

"YUCK!THATS DISCUSTING!I CANT BELIVE YOU WOULD THINK THAT!"

"Well, it seems like you 2 have more than friend ship on your minds."

Miley couldnt listen to this any longer,she ran up the stairs.But,over all,she couldnt help but think mabye Jackson was right.((Bet u wernt expecting it 2 b Jackson,were you?Lol))

she _had_ gotten butterflys in her stomach when she had woken up that morning.She shook the thought off as she neared her room.She couldnt like Oliver.She didnt like Oliver.Thats what she told her self,but she did not know how wrong she was.As she entered her room,Lily popped out of nowhere,and started throwing questions at her like cannons.((Stupid comparason,I know))

"Hey!Where were you?Are you exited?Did you pack yet?"

"Whoa,Lily,calm down"?

"Sorry"

"Hey,before I answer your questions,can I tell you somthing?"

_Sry its so short,but I thought that would be a good place to end,cliffy though.Again sry.If I get 5 reveiws by the end of the day,I'll have the next chapter mabye posted by tonight,if not early tommorow._

_Lots of Love,_

_Shelly_


	4. I guess I guessed wrong

_Hey,told u I would get the next chappie posted soon.((lol))_

_Well,here it is._

_Lol,_

_Shelly_

Chapter 4:I guess I guessed wrong

Lily's eyes widened.

"Sure,but first.why did you spend the night at Oliver's?"

"Complicated and Long story"

Lily's eyes widened to the state where it look as if her eyes were gonna pop out of her head.

"Oooh"She teased

"Lily!"

"Sorry.So,why did you spend the night?"

"I already told you,long story"

"I'm listening"

Miley hesitated,but continued.

"Well,you already know the begining,how Oliver and I were gonna spend the day together?"

Lily nodded

"Well,we were talking,and we got so carried away in a conversation about the time when he stuck his head in the sun roof of the limo after one of my cd signings,and he found out you were Lola,you remember that?"

Lily merly nodded again

"So anyway,we both fell alseep,and well,thats what happened"

"I'm sensing your not telling me the whole story"

"And how would you know that?"Miley laughed

Lily pointed to her head.

"I have sckic powers"((I know thats not how you spell it,but I dont really know how,so just go with it.Lol))

"Well,I dont think you want to know."

"Or really,and why not?"

"Because"

"Try me.If you dont tell me,I'm going to start guessing.

Miley just stood there

"Ok,you kissed and are going out,and you-"

"Whoa!Dont even finish that sentence!And no,if your going to guess stuff like that I might as well tell you"

"Good,because my guessing can become alot more extreme than that"

"Yuck!Anyway,when I woke up this morning my head was on his lap"

"Well,I would have thought that you-"

"Dont you even finish that!"Miley said in a demanding tone while pointing her finger at Lily.

"Lets start packing you then"

"Ok,lets not mention this to anyone, like ever, ok?"

"Ok"

_Sry 2 have it be so short this time,but the next chapter will be longer._

_R&R,pleez._

_Lots of Love,((If you havent noticed,thats what my 'lols' mean when I'm signing with them))_

_Shelly_


	5. Sneaky

_Hey Guys! Sry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy and I'm almost never on the computer anymore. _

_Lol,_

_Shelly_

The next day they were off to L.A. So far, all they had done was check into their hotel. The next day was the movie auditions, and Miley was so nervous that it wasn't going to work that she almost told Lily that she wasn't going. Of course, that got Lily a bit...mad?

"Why can't you go?"

"Because, He'll figure it out."

"How?"

"When I'm gone most of the time!"

"Miley, remember what we agreed to do if you made it?"

"No"

"Tell him! And besides, that won't even be for a couple of weeks at the least."

"So?"

"You can do this! You've snuck out to go to the movies before, and you never got caught."

"Fine"

**The Next Day**

Miley stuffed her wig into her purse before going over what she would say to her Dad if she got caught one last time. Lily was still in the bathroom trying to get her wig on perfectly. When she came out, Miley wrote a note to her Dad, stuck it on his door and left before he could wake up.

_Daddy,_

_We went to the beach for the day, don't bother coming_

_to look for us. We should be back before the reservations_

_for the reseraunt expire, but if we're not then call Lily's cell. _

_(I wont have mine on probably)_

_Luv,_

_Miley & Lily._

**Auditions**

Miley had just gone in to audition, and Lily was left waiting outside. She looked around the small room she was in, only consisting of 9 chairs and a few people. Then she saw the strangest thing. Oliver was sitting in a corner. She decided to go over and say hi. She walked over, and just stared at him until he finally looked up.

"May I help you?"

"Oliver! Its me, Lily!"She whispered

"Lily?"

"Yup"

"Since when do you have purple hair?"

"Its a wig dummy"

"Oh"

"I'm here with Miley. She auditioning right now"

"As Hannah?"

"Yup"

They talked for another 10 minutes before Lily saw Miley coming out. She dashed back to her seat just as Miley came out of the door.

"Lets go"

"Ok"

_Sry its so short, but I didn't know what to else to put. please R&R._

_Hugs & Kisses,_

_Shelly_


End file.
